Firestar's Introduction: ONESHOT
by Darkstar of ThunderClan
Summary: Firestar introduces his kits to Princess. Oneshot.


**This is imagined, even though it probably did happen. At the bottom of Erin Hunter Chat 7, it says that Firestar probably introduced his daughters to his sister, Princess. So I decided to do an Oneshot…**

Firestar, the new leader of ThunderClan, was stretched out inside his den, his ginger fur glowing in the sunlight streaming into his den. He was young, and his birth might not have been the one a warrior would have wished for, but no cat could have doubted his success. He had united the Clans, he had defeated Tigerstar, he had resurrected SkyClan; and most recently, given two new kits to ThunderClan. _Squirrelkit and Leafkit,_ he thought. He sighed happily. StarClan had given him a hard road, but, in the end, they had given him peace.And gifts. _And more than I could have ever asked for, _as he watched his two daughters play outside, with his mate, Sandstorm, calmly watching. He brushed of his fur and stood up. _Enough napping, you lazy furball,_ he imagined what Sandstorm would say. _Go and organize your Clan. They expect you to take charge._ He smiled at the thought and exited his den.

He padded over to Sandstorm. "How are the kits doing?" He asked.

Sandstorm looked at him, purring with happiness. "As well as normal kits are. What did you expect?" There was warmth in her eyes, and he felt lifetimes of love surge through him. He looked at his kits play in the clearing. _So young, and so full of hope. _He gave her a quick lick, and padded over to Brambleclaw.

"Would you take the sunhigh patrol? You can choose who you want to go with you." "Of course, Firestar."

He watched Brambleclaw pad into the warrior's den, and return with Dustpelt and Mousefur. The group padded out the gorse tunnel and headed toward the ShadowClan border.

Firestar climbed back up to a good spot in his den. He continued to watch his kits, still purring from his encounter with Sandstorm.

_So what other duties do I still need to perform?_ He thought hard. _Well, other than my kits' apprentice ceremonies, which are this nightfall, and organizing the last patrol for the day, I think I am done. _But then he remembered something. _I haven't visited my sister in a long time, _he thought regretfully. _I should visit her. I'll bring Cloudtail. She'll want to know how we're doing._ He shifted in his nest. Then a thought struck him. _I could introduce her to my daughters! _She'll be happy to learn that her brother had had kits. _And I'll bring Sandstorm as well. _He assumed that she would want to meet the mother as well.

_But I can't yet. I'll have to wait until tomorrow, towards nightfall, when they're done with their first day as apprentices. _He purred. He couldn't wait. He laid back in his nest, and purred his way to sleep.

_That Nightfall_

Firestar padded up the Highrock. _His daughters' apprentice ceremonies! _He shivered. _I can only imagine what it'll be like when Squirrelkit is made a warrior, and Leafkit a medicine cat in full, _he thought, remembering Leafkit's previous request to her father to become a medicine cat. _That might become a problem later, _he thought. _If she sees her sister getting a mate and she's not allowed to have one. _It would break his heart if the two sisters ever grew apart over some tom.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" He yowled.

His Clanmates were already mostly gathered around the Highrock, but Firestar patiently waited while the last cats emerged from their dens. When they were all gathered, Firestar turned to his first kit, Squirrelkit.

"Squirrelkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Squirrelpaw. Your mentor will be Dustpelt. I hope he will pass down all he knows to you." He turned to Dustpelt.

"Dustpelt, you are ready to take on another apprentice. You received excellent training from Redtail, and you have shown yourself to be loyal and brave. You will be the mentor of Squirrelpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Squirrelpaw."

Dustpelt nodded solemnly. Firestar knew he could trust him with his daughter.

Cinderpelt padded up beside Firestar, beside the Highrock. "Cats of the Clan, you know I will not be around forever. So it's time that I took an apprentice. I have chosen a cat who has shown great thoughtfulness. Your next medicine cat will be Leafpaw."

He stepped forward. "Leafpaw, do you accept the post of apprentice to Cinderpelt?"

"I do."

Cinderpelt looked at her new apprentice, eyes glowing. "Then at the half-moon, you must travel to the Moonstoneto be accepted by StarClan before the other medicine cats."

Firestar meowed, "The good wishes of all the Clan will go with you."

"Leafpaw! Squirrelpaw!" The Clan called. Firestar stepped down from the Highrock. The meeting was at an end.

_The next day, after sunhigh._

Firestar glanced around the Clan. It was well organized. Squirrelpaw and Leafpaw were sharing a piece of fresh-kill together by the edge of the clearing, and Sandstorm was padding over to join them. Cloudtail was padding through the gors tunnel, back from a hunting patrol. He figured StarClan themselves could not give him a better opportunity to take them to meet his sister.

He padded up to Cloudtail. "Do you want to come with me to see Princess?"

Cloudtail looked startled for a mousebeat, and then his gaze turned guilty. "Actually, Firestar, I just saw her yesterday, and I promised to go hunting with Whitepaw and Brightheart…"

He was amused. "Alright. You can not come if you want."

Cloudtail looked relieved, and went to join Brightheart in the warrior's den.

He padded up to Sandstorm and his kits. "Will you come with me to see Princess?" he asked Sandstorm. "I'd like to introduce her to our daughters, and to catch up with her."

Sandstorm looked at him for a moment, and mewed: "You know I don't like kittypets, but I'll do it for your sake, Firestar."

Relief flooded through him. "Thanks, Sandstorm."

"And you will come too, right?" he mewed, turning to his own daughters.

"Of course!" Squirrelpaw mewed excitedly. "I've always wanted to meet your sister! Even though she's a kittypet-" she added disdainfully.

Firestar sighed. "So, if you will follow me?" He asked. Sandstorm and his daughters got up and followed him out of the clearing, after he had told Graystripe that he would be gone for a little while.

Soon they were at his sister's garden. "Princess!" he called.

He heard a mew from the inside of the garden. "Firestar!" And about two mousebeats later, she was on the other side of the fence, nuzzling him.

"Firestar!" She purred. "I haven't seen you in ages!"

"I'm sorry- I just have been so busy…" he mumbled, trailing off.

Princess ignored him. "And who are these cats you have brought with you?"

Before Firestar could tell her, she sniffed them. "Firestar, they smell like you! You've had kits!" Joy sparkled in her gaze as she looked at him.

"Well, yes. And I have also brought my mate, Sandstorm, and I am here to introduce them to you."

"I'm so glad you came!" Princess looked at his two daughters. "And what are your names?" She asked.

"Squirrelpaw and Leafpaw." Squirrelpaw proudly indicated her tail as she answered for both she and her sister.

"Those are so lovely!"

She licked them each in turn. Then she looked at Sandstorm.

"You must be proud to have such lovely kits."

"Of course."

Both she-cats were being polite.

Princess's gaze lightened as she looked at Sandstorm longer. "Walk with me- I can give you some mothering tips." Sandstorm had no choice but to follow her.

"I'll see you next time, Firestar." She called over her shoulder. Firestar looked after her joyfully, than indicated with his tail for his daughters to follow him. They padded into the forest, back towards ThunderClan. A few mousebeats later Sandstorm caught up with them. "Sorry." She mewed.

Firestar flicked his ears. "Do you want to hunt before we go home?" He asked his family. They all nodded enthusiastically, even Leafpaw, who was a medicine cat apprentice. He sighed. The dawn was bright, and he couldn't wish for anything more than to be with his family.


End file.
